Music Is What Feelings Sound Like
by X.Dorks.Of.Life.X
Summary: Ok...I got bored, So I wrote stories using Taylor Swift songs. So...it's a bunch of various Taylor Swift songs. Featuring: Tell Me Why, The Way I Loved You, Mean, ect...
1. Chapter 1: Tell Me Why

Music Is What Feelings Sound Like

About: Bunch of one shots of Taylor Swift songs...I got bored, and I managed to listen to her songs about a dozen times. Island Of Happiness Style!

Songs: Tell Me Why, The Way I Loved You, Breathe, Mean, Fearless, The Best Day, Jump Then Fall, You're Not Sorry/Hey Stephan (then some I want to include: Better Than Revenge, Dear John, Enchanting, Sparks Fly, Invisible, Mary's Song, What To Wear, Back To December, Tied Together With A Smile, I'm Only Me When I'm With You.

Chapter 1: Tell Me Why

VaughnXChelsea

_I Took A Chance. I Took A Shot. And You Might Think I'm Bulletproof, But I'm Not._

I remember when I first proposed. Everything seemed like a dream! He moved in, we woke up together, and now we have a son. Everything seemed so happy. And for a while...I was.

"Goodmorning," he grummbled towards me.

"Goodmorning to you to," I said, just as rude as him. I streched and fell out of bed. I noticed he was heading for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Work," he replied, glaring back at me.

"It's a Tuesday!" I yelled, shocked. "Do you really want to leave me that badly!" I demanded, wrapping a robe around myself as I walked towards him.

_You Took A Swing_

"Well," he began, giving me posionous daggers. "Maybe if you keep clinging onto me like a helpless puppy, I'll have to!"

_I Took It Hard_

I took a step back. "Excuse me?" I popped an eyebrow up, crossing my arms.

"What?" He growled, rolling his violet eyes. When I first say them, it made me melt inside, now I just wanted to slap him.

I looked around, suddenly feeling devasted inside. "What do you mean what!" I screamed. "Do you remember when we woke up happy on Tuesdays? Because it was the only time you had off to be with me! And then we needed money because we weren't getting by, so you took up Mondays, but now..." I looked at him, eyes brimming with tears. "Look at us!" I grabbed the picture frame off the coffee table and shoved it in his face. "LOOK AT HOW HAPPY WE WERE!"

He stared at it for a while, then looked back up at me and shoved it out of my hands. Glass shattered onto the floor.

_And Down Here From The Ground I See Who You Are..._

I looked to the floor, the picture was ripped, the shards of glass spread along the floor, and now Nathan was crying in his crib. I fell to the floor crying. "One minute Nate," I managed to whisper through the sobs, "just give mommy a minute!" I looked up to Vaughn with disgust. "Are you happy now?"

He looked down at me and ran out. Not bothering to even look at Nathan, our baby!

But the crying continued, and finally I rushed over to him, picking him up with my nails and shaking him. "GIVE MOMMY A MINUTE NATHAN!" I screamed, feeling more exhausted then ever. If I was really awake, I would've noticed he was crying louder, and I would've noticed what i was doing, but I wasn't.

"It's all my fault," I sniffed, sitting on the beach as I waited for Vaughn to come home. "All my fault," I whimpered again.

Denny was sitting beside me. He wrapped his jacket around me and shivered in the cold autumn air. "Maybe we should wait inside, I mean, he doesn't get back until late tonight."

I shook my head, turning to Denny as I shoved my fists into his pockets. "No..." I squeaked. "I have to wait for him. But you should really go inside...I doubt you want to wait around here all day."

He shook his head. "It's cool," he leaned back on his hands and stared at me. "So...what made you do it?"

"I wasn't thinking..." I croaked. "I had a terrible morning, and I wasn't thinking..." I cried, rubbing my red eyes. "And now...now he's dead...and Vaughn has no idea."

Denny tried to comfort me, but I flinched. "But what happened that morning, Chelsea?"

I shook my head, holding back tears. I was too strong to cry in public. "It was just...a bad morning, ok!" I shouted.

Finally, hours later, his boat finally pulled up. Denny waved goodbye, and disapeared into the night, and I waited until he got off his boat. He stood there awestruck for a moment, then walked over and hugged me.

I pushed him off. "I...Something happened to Nathan," I whispered hoarsly. "Something terrible. Last week, when you left...I got angry, and he was crying, and I couldn't control myself, and...and I shook him up pretty bad...he was..." I looked up to him crying. "He was dead, Vaughn...he was dead."

He paused for a minute, then shook his head. "This is all your fault! If you could've just been a proper mother, or less of a pain in my ass, or...or..." he looked at me with hatred. "How could you!

"_I'm sick and tierd of your attitude!" _ I screamed, "_I'm feeling like I don't know you. You tell me that you love me, then cut me down!" _ I walked closer to him, letting tears spill over my cheeks which were bright red from waiting for him all day. "_And I need you like a heartbeat, but I know you've got a meanstreak, makes me run for cover when your around." _ I laughed without a trace of happiness and raised my arms in the air for a split second, as if to say I was giving up. "_So here's to you and your temper. Yes, I remember what you said last week!" _

He looked at me, almost terrified. "Chelsea," he tried to grab my hand, but I reeled it back, afraid I'd fall for it all again.

"_And I know that you see what your doing to me. Tell me why!" _

After that night, Vaughn and I lived together in silence. Sometimes he'd try and hold me, or talk to me, but I just shook my head. He took time off work, and we held a small funeral for Nathan, we each decided to just act like a family that was together, but we were slowly falling apart. And I knew that.

The night after the funeral, we walked silently back home and I quickily took my hair out of it's bun and slipped into my pajamas, throwing the sleek black dress onto the ground. Vaughn tore off his tie and sat silently on the bed.

"I'm sorry..." he mummbled, covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry I did all those terrible things to you...but...I just did." He yelped, looking towards me. "It was wrong, and stupid, and you deserve so much better...but I want to be in love again. I want to love you. I want...to be different.

And as much as I wanted all the same things, I couldn't do it. _I took a step back, let him go. I told him, "I'm not bullet proof." Now he knows..._

END!

So I had to change some words in the song like 'last night' to 'last week' and 'you' to 'him' but I hope you won't hate it too much! I kinda had fun doing this. Got to listen to the song for hours. :D God...I love Taylor Swift. By the way: I got the title from a quote on this website...ya...:) By the waaaay: I do not own the song, or Harvest Moon, blah blah blah, those people and lyrics aren't mine. But seriously, what kind of idiot would think they are!

ALSO! I'm pretty sure when I upload (cause, I uploaded before to try it out, then took it down) but anyways, It'll screw around with my pretty paragraph structure (I don't know why, but I use Wordpad, so maybe that's it) so...sorry if it looks ugly :(


	2. Chapter 2: The Way I Loved You

Chapter 2: The Way I Loved You

WillXChelseaXDenny

**Note** So ya, it kinda did get my paragraphs a little off, but, uh, ya...sorry if it gets confusing. I'll try other methods. :)

I sighed, looking into my mirror and applying some more blush to the apples of my cheeks. Julia was behind me, curling her hair (and burning herself) and Lanna was to the side, trying on various dresses for the evening.

I looked to the picture of Will and I sitting together, smiling into the camera. I couldn't help but think about him.

"Man, what's it like dating Prince Charming?" Lanna asked from behind me, picking up the picture and staring at it dreamily.

"Well..." I began. "_He is sensible, and so incredible, and all my single friends are jelous." _I joked. Julia giggled, and Lanna sighed, setting it back down. _"He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better..." _I sighed, looking back to the picture and staring into his blue eyes.

Julia sighed, "is he a gentlemen?"

Like she even had to ask! "_He opens up my door and I get into his car, and he says you look beautiful tonight..." _Julia squealed, and there was a knock on the door. Lanna opened it and threw her arms around the tan fisherman at the door. "_And I feel perfectly fine..." _

Elliot and Will arrived shortly after, and braught us to the diner. Will put his arm around me and whispered into my ear how gorgeous I looked, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. Denny. He kept whispering things into her ear, as if I wasn't there, and he kept kissing her every chance he got, like he'd forgotten it's what we used to do.

Inside, Will ordered for me, because he knew what I adored here. Denny picked something he and Lanna had never tried before, because he wanted to "spice it up" it was exactly what we used to do.

An hour passed, and I sat still in my seat, feeling myself grow more and more revaulted by how they were acting. Will kept asking me what was wrong, but I shook him off saying I was perfectly fine. But I wasn't.

"Excuse me," I mummbled, getting up abruptly, almost knocking the wine onto the white tablecloth. "I, um, I need some air." I smiled at Will and pecked his cheek, rushing out. No one came after me...at least, that's what I thought.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me, confused. "Your acting so...wierd."

I looked at him, tears in my eyes. "_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, and it was twoAM and I was cursing you name! So in love that we acted insane and that's the way I loved you! Breaking down and comming undone. It's a rollar coaster kinda rush. And I never knew I could feel that much! And that's the way I loved you."_

Denny looked at me and ran his fingers through his chocolate brown, curly, locks. "Chelsea...you broke up with me, remember?" He frowned, walking closer to me. "Besides...what about Will? I'm sure he's amazing, and perfect, and everything a girl could ever ask for...he is the prince."

"_He respects my space, and never makes me wait, and he calls exactly when he says he willl..." _I agreed, chewing my bottom lip, which still had the faint taste of red wine. And then I repeated myself "_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, and it was two AM and I was cursing you name! So in love that we acted insane and that's the way I loved you! Breaking down and comming undone. It's a rollar coaster kinda rush. And I never knew I could feel that much! And that's the way I loved you!"_

"Well then," a voice said from behind. It was cracking, and seemed like it was comming from someone who was about to burst into tears, but it wasn't Lanna. "Now that I see how you feel...please don't let me stand in your way!" Will snapped, darting off in the direction of his boat.

I sat in my room, propped up at my vanity, staring at the perfect picture of Will. The one of us together when we first started dating. When we were first happy. Back then, I thought we were going to be together forever. Then, out of nowhere, I rushed towards my bookshelf, pulling every romance novel I could find off the shelf until I found the one...with a crummpled picture inside. I was about to burn all of Denny's things, but instead, I kept that one photo.

Bringing it back to my white vanity, I smoothed it out, finally realizing where and when it was taken. We were sitting on the beach, in the middle of winter, freezing out butts off, having a snowball fight. It was a picture of me running away from him, ready to aim in the backround. Lanna had taken the picture for us, and she loved it as much as I did.

Will walked in, and I hid the picture behind my back, he was frowning at me, and looking at me expectantly. "I'm sorry Chelsea...I should have never shouted at you like that. I was rude, and unsenitive. I feel terrible. Denny explained to me what was going on. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions on you, you deserve better then that. I'm hoping...I'm hoping you'd take me back?"

I chewed my bottom lip and forced a smile, "o-of course Will...of course I'll take you back."

He grinned, kissing me softly on the lips. Mine were chapped, and terrible, but his felt softer then clouds. When he pulled away he was smiling softly and sweetly, as if had been the kiss he'd been waiting for his whole life.

_ And he can't see the smile I'm faking. And my hearts not breaking. Cause I'm not feeling anything at all. _Slowly, Will left, giving me one more peck on the cheek before the door shut. I looked down at the picture, realizing my mistake. "_And you were wild and crazy, just so frustrating, intoxicating. Complicated, got away by some mistake now..."_

And for the final time, I repeated myself.

"_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, and it was two AM and I was cursing you name! So in love that we acted insane and that's the way I loved you! Breaking down and comming undone. It's a rollar coaster kinda rush. And I never knew I could feel that much! And that's the way I loved you."_

END!

Yay, doney doney done done done! These are fairly easy...I'm probably rushing, eh? Ya, I am, this one was bad . Eh, oh well! I thought the first one was better though...this one had more song I think. There's actually a lot of back-and-forth about what the song is about. Some people said it was about one person where their love was magical in the beginning, and now it's boring. But others say it was her ex. I chose to do the ex one... :D Good for me. :) Thank you for reading. I didn't like this one as much, did you? Sorry if Will was speaking wierdly, it's cause I don't really like talking like a person from Camelot (probably spelled that wrong, sorry, but it's late and I'm lazy .) nor do I have experience...kinda. :)

Once again: Do NOT own Harvest Moon or the song.


	3. Chapter 3:Breathe

Chapter 3: Breathe

"So...I guess...this is goodbye...?" I mummbled, chewing my bottom lip.

Pierre looked into my eyes and frowned. "You could come with me..." he pleaded. "We can run off together!" He declared, grabbing my hands. "Please Chelsea!" He begged, "I love you so much!"

"Or you can stay," I whispered, dryly. He looked at me appalled. "I know, I know..." I said, waving my hand around, as if to dissmiss my comment. "I'm sorry. I want you to follow your dream," I told him.

"And I want you to follow yours," he agreed, kissing my cheek. "So you have to fix up that farm...and turn it into one of the most magical things out there, got it?"

I nodded, giggling through my tears. "Ya, I got it!" I wiped some salt water away with my thumb. "And your going to become the world's greatest chef in the world! Your going to become a Gourmet!" I chuckled, it was so strange to realize we'd both finally were starting to move along in our dreams. "Just promise me you'll write me...everyday!"

He nodded, I noticed some tears popping up in his bright amethyst eyes. "Only if you do the same," he sniffed, hugging me tightly. "I love you Chelsea," he told me, then smashed out lips together in the most pasionate way utterly possible.

Letter #1:

Dear Chelsea: _I see your face in my mind as I drive away. 'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end this way. People are people and sometimes we change our minds. But it's killing me to see you go after all this time. But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

Chelsea sighed, reading the rest of the letter and smiling saddly to herself. Natalie was perched on her bed, listening as her friend read it out loud.

"Better hope he doesn't die," Natalie winked.

I flung a pillow at her, frowning. "This is seriouse Natalie!" I told her sternly. "I...I love him," I muttered.

"Too bad he's the height of a 3 year old," she giggled. "So, you going to write him back?"

I shrugged, "are you going to make fun of me for it?" I glared. "Because if you are, I suggest you leave!" I stuck my nose in the air, crossing my arms, still clutching my letter.

"Why don't you...pour out your heart onto this peice of paper?" She asked, handing it towards me. "And I'll leave so I won't have the urge to burst into laughter." She skipped out, shutting the door behind her.

I sighed, reaching for a pen. I began scribbling down my emtions onto the page, just as Natalie suggested. I read it over, frowning.

Dear Pierre: I miss you with all my heart. I just wished I could see you again. Will you be home in time for christmas? I hope so, because I don't know how to cook worth the life of me. (I'm joking! ...Sorta) Natalie is trying to help me through it, keep me occupied. But it's not working. I'm still missing you like crazy. But we knew this was how it was going to be...we knew. _But we know it's never simple never easy. Never a clean break. No one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand. And I can't breathe without you, but I have to breathe without you. But I have to._

I sighed, closing it up in an envelope and sending it off. Every day I waited a little more anxiously then the next. It was getting colder, we were finally reaching Fall, and Natalie and I were attempting to learn how to bake a christmas meal for her families...and me for him

I sighed, stepping out of the chicken coop with tweleve brand new band-aids covering my face, and fingers. They were quite nasty in the fall. Then I noticed the mail man approaching my hand-made red box.

"MAIL!" I screamed, running over to the shocked man, he dropped the envelopes and ran off, afriad I'd trample him or something. I dug through the islands mail, and stopped at the one from Bluebell village. "Pierre!" I screamed at it, letting the rest of the postage float off. I quickily ran inside my house, suddenly ignoring my scars, cuts, and bruised and jumping on my bed as I opened it.

My Dearest Chelsea: _Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt. Every little bump in the road, I tried to swerve. But people are people and sometimes it doesn't work out...nothing we say is going to save us from the fallout._

I reread the letter in despair. Was he saying what I think he was saying? That we were going to...break up? I sat on my bed, mood suddenly deflating, and layed on my bed in silence. How could he?

A few hours had gone by, I hadn't remembered drifting off, I just remembered waking up with the letter still clutched in my hands. I reread it again, just to make sure. Then I got up in the pitch black darkness of the night and sat at my desk, pulling out a pen and paper and writing.

Dear Pierre: _It's 2AM feeling like I just lost a friend. Hope you know it's not easy. Easy for me. But we know it's never simple never easy. Never a clean break. No one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand. And I can't breathe without you, but I have to breathe without you. But I have to. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry._

Weeks had gone by since my last letter went out. I suddenly hadn't felt the urge to say hello to Natalie in the morning, or even leave my house. I heard Natalie screaming in the chicken coop, I imagen she'd been taking care of my chores. I just pinning the letter outside my door, to show everyone where I was hiding and why.

I could see it snowing from outside my window, and Natalie staring at the summer crops, confused as to why they wouldn't grow.

The days went by, and I knew he wasn't comming back. I knew I was just going to have to learn...how to breathe by myself.

END

So this was gonna have a happy ending, then I decided upon a sad one, just for the bloody hell of it (sorry, watched Harry Potter;) Now...I hope you liked that...it was sorta a 'Dear John' type thing? I guess so, ya. Sure, Whatever. Pierre and Chelsea are such an odd couple though XD AND YES! The last letter from Pierre, was sorta like a breakup. I like this song though, it's cool :) But I hate the ending...but I wanted to end it somehow...so...voila! :D

I do not own Harvest Moon, or the song.


	4. Chapter 4:Mean

Chapter 4: Mean

I sighed, walking through the halls awkwardly, trying not to look up and into their eyes. I got pushed into some lockers by a jock. A cheerleader made fun of my jeans that were a little muddy, and then I was saved by my best friend.

"Geez, Chelsea!" Natalie snapped. "You have to learn to stand up for yourself! God, without Denny here, you're pretty much open to anyone pushing you around." She grummbled, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Ninth grade, sucks, eh?"

"More then you will ever know," I rolled my eyes. "I can't wait to get out of here!"

The halls wafted with the scent of strawberries, meaning only one thing. A few nerds scurried out of the blonde's way, some even bowed. They were the most popular girls in school. Lanna and Julia.

"Aw, I love your sweater Natalie," Julia smiled.

Natalie rolled her eyes, ready for what was comming.

"Not!" Lanna said, Julia joined her in a shrilly laugh. "Oh, look at this dork." She sneered, looking towards me, her eyes were narrow, as if a viper who was about to swallow her prey whole.

Julia sniggered. "Nice pants, when's the last time you cleaned those things?" She pointed to my baggy jeans that I wore around my moms farm. I had to feed the pigs this morning, and even though I protest because I knew I'd end up comming out looking like...like a hobo, I ended up with the job. It's like my mom doesn't know what it's like to be a kid in high school!

"Wow, I don't think I've ever met someone who'se smelled so bad!" Lanna commented loudly, a few jocks were laughing. "Hey, Chelsea? Do you have herepes?"

Julia scoffed, "oh please! She could never get any!"

"Maybe she could get it from doing it with an animal on her mom's farm?" She snickered.

Chelsea turned a scarlet red and ran off, tears brimming her eyes. She heard Natalie calling her name out after her, or, possibly, snapping at Lanna and Julia. She managed to catch up quickily. "You have to learn to stick up for yourself!" Natalie repeated.

"And Then, She talked about me having herpes, which I obviously don't have, and she made up this big rumor about me having sex with animals, and Denny it was terrible!" I cried, handing him a bowl of soup. "Your lucky you weren't there."

"How many times did you bitch slap her?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in amusment. "C'mon! Spit it out! Don't be ashamed!"

"I didn't!" I shouted at him, sitting beside him on his bed. "Can you believe it! She said all that and all I could think of doing is running away, crying, and Natalie had to tell her off!" I grummbled, "how terrible is that?"

"Very," Denny agreed, slurping his soup. "But, I mean...come ON! She said you had farm herepes! That's not even a good diss! Geez, if I were there I'd be laughing at her." He looked up at me and smiled softly, "one day we'll get out of this city."

"Ya...and she'll be nothing but a memory." I agreed, "ya, right."

"Morning Chelsea!" Denny shouted, joining my side in the halls. "Ready to get your comeuppance?" He asked, nudging me.

"What are you talking about!" I asked, confused.

"Ahem, A punishment or fate that someone deserves." He grinned at me, "just got out of English!" He winked at me and nodded his head forward.

I looked ahead, noticing the same two blonde's I'd been so terrified of yesterday. Well...not today! I narrowed my eyes and them and kept walking.

Suddenly, my leg caught something, and tripped, spilling my things all over the place. "Damnit!" I cursed, looking up towards them. "H-Hello..."

"Walk much?" Lanna snorted, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Aw, did we hurt your feelings?" Julia added.

I quickily got up and dusted myself off, rushing off down the halls, trying to get away from their snickering faces. Denny managed to catch up. "Don't worry," he told me. "I got your revenge," he winked.

I smiled gratefully at him and we continued to our next class.

"So you just...froze!" Natalie shouted as we were walking down the halls to the buses. "Geez Chelsea, how could you let her do that!"

"I don't know, why does she hate my guts!" I demanded, suddenly furious. "You can't blame me either. I was on the ground, kids were laughing, and all my stuff was spilled on the floor. "What was I supposed to do!"

"Bitch slap her!" Denny suggested as though it was the most obvious thiing in the world. "Geez, Chelsea! Bitch slapping is the only way!"

"Or you could tell her off," Natalie added, punching Denny's arm. "Not everything can be resolved with violence!"

I smiled a little, then saw the same two blonde's with a new girl. She had raven black hair and was wearing a pink dress with a short shall, and a pink ribbon in her hair. She looked like she just stepped out of 'Little Bo Peep' except...her large round glasses.

She was crying through the lenses, not moving as the two laughed in her face.

"Oh no," I mummbled, rushing over towards them. "Stop it!" I shouted at them, standing in front of Sabrina like a force feild. They started laughing at me now.

"Oh what are you going to do? Cry together?" Julia scoffed, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, even though it was in a ponytail. "C'mon Lanna, let's leave the losers with some dignity left." She winked and began walking off.

"_You, with your words like knives, and swords, and weapons that you use against me. You...picking on the weaker man!" _ I said, referring to the sobbing girl behind me. "_You...have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothing!" _

Lanna and Julia stopped laughing, and stared. "That's the point!" Lanna told me coldly. "Ya, obviously," Julia added, snarky smile beginning to fade.

"_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded. You, picking on the weaker man." _ They looked at me offended, but I kept going. _"Well you can take me down with just one single blow. But you don't know, what you don't know. Someday, I'll be living in the great big country, and all you're ever going to be is mean!"  
_

I was about to stop, thinking I'd shaken them up quite enough. But Sabrina continued the fight.

"_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean! Why you gotta be so mean?" _ She wiped her eyes and smiled at me, then turned back to the two.

We joined together this time. _"You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation. You, have pointed out my flaws again. As if I don't already see them?" _ Sabrina kept going by the time I stopped. "_I walked with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you. I just wanna feel ok again."_

I smiled proudly, and continued myself. "_I'll bet you got pushed around. Somebody made you cold. But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road, and you don't know what you don't know. All you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life and mean! Why you gotta be so mean?" _

Julia and Lanna stared in awe, then slowly backed off, walking away with their heads a little lower then when they started.

"Chelsea that was amazing!" Denny screamed. "And you didn't even bitch slap her!" He applauded, I giggled. "And Sabrina," he said, looking towards the girl who was blushing. "Who would've known you had so much to vent! Way to go!" He high fived her and beamed.

"Ya!" Natalie agreed. "You two were so impressive. Espeacially you Chelsea...I never thought you'd ever stand up for yourself. I'm glad you did."

"Thank you, Chelsea." I heard Sabrina's soft, quiet voice say to me. "You really helped me out here today. Thanks a bunch!" She threw her arms around me and I hugged her back, still slightly limp from the aftershock of what happened. I just...stood up? Amazing!

End

Ok, so I made this one cause it was my friends ALL TIME fave song...yaaaaa. So anyways :) I sorta thought this one was kinda good kinda bad, but it doesn't matter what I say. But I tried to make sure the lyrics went into the conversation nicely. Because sometimes they just don't and it sounds wierd :) But I did have to sorta skip verses and stuff...hope you didn't mind ;) Thanks for reading.

BTW: I do NOT own the songs, OR Harvest Moon...as much as I painfully want to :)


End file.
